utaufandomcom-20200223-history
UTAUloids
They were originally considered Vocaloids as well, because of Teto, the pioneer if not the first UTAUloid being attempted to pass off as a real Vocaloid. UTAUloids refers to voice banks that work on UTAU, with accompanying anime-inspired avatars, just like Crypton's Character Voice Series for VOCALOID. The reason for segragating them is to differentiate them from Fanmade Vocaloids that uses existsing voices that run on Yamaha's Vocaloid and Vocaloid2 platform, or those supplied with actual singing voices. Because UTAU has the ability to manually import voice sounds from WAV files, it is quite easy to create "our own" UTAUloids- which has resulted in a large boom of voice banks, from all over the world. The only restriction in making an UTAUloid is using voice data unwillingly recorded. This means people cannot make UTAUloids out of people that do not give their consent. UTAUloids based on the voice of popular figures are highly frowned upon as well, because it is seen to be a danger to the program's survival, making the program, its author, and those who recorded it highly susceptible to lawsuits and legal action. =iFag= Who ever said anything about smoking?? :O well thats not the point... these "Utaloids" are just some stupid stuff that people spend to much time on... shesh GO BUY A REAL VOCALOID! Sadly they are gay also, if you read this you have just wasted a few seconds of your life you will never...EVER get back, so before you go and start reading all these "Utaloids" go have a breath of fresh air BITCHEZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Teto Kasane (重音テト) ::Main Article and detailed information : Teto Kasane She is the free version of Vocaloids...which are gay! lololololololololololololololololololololololol I R IS TEH ALTIMAT SCAMMERZ Defoko (デフォ子) Defoko is the default voice data bank for UTAU. Her name literally means 'default child'. She has short, plum colored hair that comes close to her shoulders and matches her tie. Her voice is rather airy and robotic. Defoko is often referred to as "Dehuo" since some users take the name "Default (Child)" offensively. Although Defoko has clear and understandable pronunciations, it is hard to give her a natural sound, mainly because her voice is not human based. Defoko's personality is described as quiet and thoughtful, but at times can get rough (as in her treatment of Momo). A sample of her voice can be found here, and her illustration can be viewed here. Other voices that have spawned from Defoko; ;Imouto Defo (デフォ妹) ::"Default Sister" voice data bank for UTAU. She is meant to be a younger version of Defoko, with even better pronunciations and a very childish voice. She is available for download on the UTAU official site just like Teto, Momo and Mako. ;Defo Futoshi Defota (戴デフォ太) ::Male default voice for Defoko, made with AquesTalk. Sora Suiga (穂歌ソラ) This guy is in the army, thats why he's saluting ALL YOUR BASE R BELONG TO HIM! Taya Soune (蒼音タヤ) Taya is a somewhat rich-voiced UTAU with blue hair and a butler's uniform. Taya is a hermaphrodite, meaning it is both genders. Users have made Taya sing both high and low, and it seems to succeed in both octaves decently, but sounds best in between Alto 2 and Tenor 1 tone(s). Not many videos of Taya have been made, but a user has finally "released" Taya Soune to the world of YouTube. Even though Taya has a pleasant voice, its pronunciations are a bit difficult to understand without proper tweaking. Taya reflects a more masculine appearance than the other more well-known "hermaphrodite", Ruko. You can view the full-body art of Taya here. Taya's last name, often read as "AONE/AOINE", is meant to be read as SOUNE meaning "blue sound." :Age: 16; Gender: Hermaphrodite (both); Signature Item: Strawberry; Height: 164cm; Weight: N/A. :If portrayed as a character: Taya is meant to act as a proper gentleman to others; it has a hatred of rude individuals, loves its eyepiece, and likes strawberries. Momo Momone (桃音モモ) Momo is the second voice for UTAU. Her voice is easier to control than Defoko. Even though human based, Momo still sounds airy and robotic, but not as much as Defoko; her voice sounds softer than her predecessor. When drawn she is seen to have shoulder length pink hair with white barrettes in her bangs and a white earphone set. She wears a green hat. Her outfit is seen to be a classic school uniform of green and white (white short sleeve shirt, green skirt, green collar) and a red necktie. This illustration better describes her outfit details. It is said that she is good friends with Defoko. However, sometimes she denies it, since Defoko goes rough on her at times. Her character item is a peach, since that is the meaning of "momo". Her voice is like this. Mako Nagone (和音マコ) Mako is also human based. Her voice comes from an amateur singer on NicoNico, and is easier to control, being more stable and human-like than the other two before her. She is not MOE. She is known to be the preferred UTAU for beginners. When drawn she is known to have light purple hair that is usually held in a pony tail. She wears a white headphone set with a giant white bow in her hair (like Rin Kagamine but bigger.) The genderbent version of Mako is Makoto Nagone (和音マコト) and his voice is like this and this. Mako does not have an "official" outfit. Fan have been known to change her outfit in almost evey video- although the underlining "ninja" feel is a consistency with all of her appearances. One example consists of ninja style garb with a short netted shirt and white scarf, over which she wears a black robe with a giant red obi. Her arms are bandaged, mimicking VOCALOID arm gear. Her voice is like this. This is a 3d render of her, and this is one of her images too. Luna Amane (天音ルナ) Luna's voice is much less airy and robotic than the other UTAU vocaloids, and therefore she has an easier time pronouncing. She sings a lot of songs with Mako Nagone, suggesting that they are friends. Her clothing consists of bunny ears attached to her headphones, an orange tank top over a green sleeveless turtleneck shirt, and a fuchsia mini skirt with yellow trimming. She also wears black shoes, wristbands, and black bike shorts underneath her skirt. Luna's eyes are blue and her hair is blond and wavy. Luna could also be called Runa. She is sometimes named Tenne Luna. A sample of her singing can be heard here. Here is an illustration of her, and a 3d render of her. Nana Haruka (春歌ナナ) A young looking and sounding UTAUloid. She is voiced by Nanahira. Her video was released in YouTube on January 30th, 2009. Although meant to look "cute", her voice can get very pitchy, and the usual product made with her voice library is very robotic sounding, thus, it is not pleasant to listen to. If you want to listen to her anyway, click here. This is her concept illustration. Yufu Sekka (雪歌ユフ) A gentle, whispy-voiced UTAU with a gray and white theme and decent range. You can listen to her voice here, here, and here. She has a white coat and her grey hair is in a long braid. Her item is Castella cake. Download her voice here, or view her concept art here. Kemi Amene (雨音ケミ ) Kemi is UTAUloid US03.Tay name basically translates to "Chocolate Rain" Tay Zonday's voice can go high and sound grrreat! However, it a challenge for Tay Zonday to sing high. Here is a voice sample (but who would want to listen :P)of her, and an illustration (of a hot bod ;)of her. Age: OLDER THEN JESUS; Height: UNDER 9000; Weight: OVER 9000; Signature item: Penis; Gender: Who Knows???; Color scheme: It looks like SHIT'Singable Languages:' very American sounding Fjord Donka (鈍歌フィヨードッ) Fjord is Series 2 of the PISS Project, also called the PENISLOID, as named by his horny creators. He has white hair (becuase he jerks off to much) with white pubic hair, as illustrated as illustrated by mx. His voicebank are available in Romaji or Kana, downloadable in the PISS website. For further details, visit his wiki page in the UTAUPSS wiki. Kenta Chikune (地ク音ケンタ) Kenta is a □CALOID by ɹɔʎpton(both spoofs), but wasn't made as a joke. He is created by a Youtube user named masterchichan. He has blue hair that is spiked to the right, his eyes are yellow, he has fangs and his character number 0* or 0□ is shown on his neck. He is confirmed to be a vampire in the age of 90, although lemons is not confirmed as his character item yet. One of his songs can be found here and here. His character design can be found here, and box cover here. Age: 90; Signature item: Lemons(not confirmed); Gender: Male; Color scheme: Blue, Yellow, Brown, and Grey Koto Fuuga/Samune (楓歌コト) Either known as Koto Fuuga or Koto Samune, she is sometimes confused as Sara Suiga, the genderbent version of Sora Suiga. She is a female UTAUloid and her name means "Maple song Koto". Her color scheme is black and orange, she has orange hair and orange eyes. She wears orange shorts, black boots with an orange stripe around the opening, a long-sleeved black shirt and her character item is a toucan. Some of her songs can be found here, here, and here, while this is how she looks like. Sayu Yurika (揺歌サユ) A calm and soft-voiced UTAUloid with ligh-blue hair and eyes, and headphones with a panda's face on it. she wears a long-sleeved white shirt-dress with black cuffs and hem, she also wears black knee-high socks and black shoes. Sayu's color scheme is light blue, black and white. Her character item is a panda. Sayu's genderbent version/variant is Sai Yurika (揺歌サイ); one of Sai's songs can be found here. A few of Sayu's songs can be found here, here, and here. Eiichi Todoroki (轟栄一) A male UTAUloid with black hair and gray eyes, he wears a white trench coat with a white shirt and a black tie, and he wears black pants. his color scheme is black, gray, and white. His genderbent version is called Eiji Todoroki (轟栄二) and one of her songs can be found here. His voice sounds like this and this and this is how he looks like. Yumi Motone (元音ユミ) A female UTAUloid with long black hair and red eyes, she wears a black shirt with a gray vest, and a long black skirt with short black boots. Her color scheme is black and red. Her illustration can be found here or here, and a sample of her voice can be found here. Hibiki Raika (雷歌ヒビキ) Hibiki is a female UTAUloid with gray/white and blue eyes. her name means "Lightning Song Hibiki". This is how her voice sounds like, she can also be heard singing with the other UTAUloid here, while this is how she looks like. Taku Tokine (時音タク) Taku is a male UTAUloid with blue hair and yellow eyes, he wear a light blue shirt and a dark blue tie, he also wears glasses. his color scheme is blue and yellow. His voice can be found here while his illustration can be found here. Hime Kozokune Hime is an UTAUloid whose voice is made of Teto Kasane's voice in a lower pitch. She is part of the Chanloids. She rushes right into things and is somewhat perverted. She uses the "That's what she said!" Line. She does the most weirdest things when she's bored. She has a fascination with cats. She loves sweets, her favorite food is Creme puffs. Full picture is here. :Age:'''14; '''Height: 158cm; Weight: 54kg; Signature item: Soul Eater; Gender: Female; Color scheme: Purple, White, and Black; Language: Japanese. Rose Mitsune Rose is a shy Utauloid. She is also part of the Chanloid series. However, her voice is Teto in a higher pitch. And instead of using a headset, she uses a microphone. Rose has a clown fetish and that is why she looks almost like one. she likes hot and spicy foods. She tries to reason out problems and such. Her favorite food is curry. Age: 17 Height: 163cm; Weight: 58 kg: Signature item: ,Rose; Gender: Female; Color scheme: Gold, and Black; ; Language: Japanese. Illustration: Here =Bilingual My Ass!= These people are LAME Ruko Yokune (欲音ルコ) If she was a cat, she would be blind :O Zanda Kurane (暗音ザンダ) YEAH FOR HARD CORE GOTH CHRISTIANS ROCK BANDS!!! HELLZZ YEEEAAAHHH Hikaru (光輝晃) Sad... she tried to make a hermaphodite male... tisk tisk tisk =People who spend to much time on this= No wonder why the poverty level is so high! Zuii Takoe (多声ズイー) ::Main Article and detailed information : Zuii Takoe (SRSloids wiki page) Zuii is the first of the SRSloid series by SingingRobotStalker. She runs on both UTAU and Garageband (for Mac). Zuii can handle English, Latin, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, German and Norwegian. Future language capabilities are planned as well. She is always being updated. Otsu Hibikine (響き音オツ) Otsu Hibikine (US04) is the oldest, so far, of the of the US UTAU. He is of both Japanese and Spanish decent, however his creator is not. Otsu as a character loves spicy foods, especially eating red chili peppers raw. He's also quite the ladies man. Whenever he gets the chance, he hits on the female UTAUloids and Vocaloids. He's a very friendly guy, but has a fiery temper when angered. Listen to him singing an A scale here. Age:'18; '''Height:'167.64cm; 'Weight:'72.5kg; 'Signature Item:'Red Chili pepper; 'Gender:'Male; 'Color scheme:'Red, Black, White; 'Singable Languages:'Japanese (possibly English and Spanish); '''Illustration: Here =Keys to the VIP= Here is a listing of announced UTAUloids that are still in active development, and has not yet been finalized or even released. Hanashi Ayatsune & BUTLER (操音話シ & BUTLER) WE ARE BUT BUDDIES! Hitori Kanane (悲音独り) Her voice bank is still being actively developed, although she sounds a little bit airy. Her voice sounds like a young childs, and she has a wide range. She is shown to be 'cousins' with Hanashi Ayatsune, who is a ventrilouquist. Her name literally transates to: 'Alone Sad-Sound'. She is voiced by Sora Medina, who is found under 'sumaninalikesroxas' on youtube, and 'sumanina' on deviantART. This is her poster art. ::Age: 14; Height: 164cm; Weight: 45kg; Signature item: grapes and jam; Gender: female; Color scheme: black and purple; Singable Languages: Japanese, English Tomero Chii (地位トメロ) Tomero is the first American UTAULOID (US01). He is not complete and lacks voice samples, but is getting worked on. His voice is light and airy. Similar to Yuzu although his voice is more clear. He has black hair and his outfit is brown, black and red. (Illustration by mx) He is voiced by LegendMaker12. There are not many videos of him singing as he is not yet complete. :Age: 13; Height: Not Determined; Weight: Not Determined; Signature item: Not Determined; Gender: male; Color scheme: brown, black, and red; Singable Languages: Japanese; Illustration: Here Here is one of his very strange songs: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jTUeqwmoU0 Chiyo Sakuwatari (朔渡チヨ) Chiyo is a part of the Series 1 of UTAUPSS, together with Michiyo. Her Act1 version has been completed, but is not available for use. Act2 version is still work in progress, and will be released soon. For more details including concept art, visit her wiki page at UTAUPSS Wiki or at the PSS Website. Michiyo Ishimaru (石丸ミチヨ) Michiyo is a part of the Series 1 of UTAUPSS, together with Chiyo. Her Act1 version has been completed, but is not available for use. Act2 version is still work in progress, and will be released soon. For more details including concept art, visit her wiki page at UTAUPSS Wiki or at the PSS Website. Pike I thought it was a fish??? Azashi Oreno An UTAUloid with a childish voice. Here is an example of his voice http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=180E-Aimjj4&feature=channel_page. Age: 3; Height: Not Determined; Weight: Not Determined; Signature item: Stuffed Elephants; Gender: male; Color scheme: Teal, seafoam, and green; Singable Languages: Japanese Journey Cyr An English-only Utau, another coming from America. She is being designed to sing old classical songs. This is her demo. THIS DRAWING CAME OUT OF MY ASS! Sen & Ran Hikarine (光音セン/らん) Sen Hikarine and Ran Hikarine are a set of sluring twin girls. They are voiced by xXFenceXx. They wear green themed Sailor Fukus. Sen wears a Rin-style bow that droops downwards and keeps her hair in pigtails. Ran has shoulder length hair that she leaves down and unaccessorized. They both have rusty red hair and ice blue eyes. Sen has a childish sounding voice and Ran has a lower more mature sounding voice. They both have a similar speech impediment. This is how they sound. Ages: 13; Heights: Sen: 4'7 Ran: 4'8; Weights: Not Determined; Signature items: Sen: White Cabbage; Ran: Red Cabbage; Genders: Female; Color scheme: Green, red, white; Singable Languages: Japanese Asu Kuroshiro (黒白 あす) A tri-lingual UTAULOID (sings in Japanese, English and Manderin Chinese). Currently can only sing in Japanese. More info and her voice bank here =People Who have no lives...= They should go and get some exercise! PISS (Depends,Huggies,Poise,Pampers) They really need to were some of the diapers! they smell like PISS ASSloids :OH BOY do they ever smell! UTAUchi Has been removed due to Copyright of my ASS Chanloid Series The Chanloid series is based off of AnimeAddictFreak001's nickname on KataangForever.net. So far there are two Chanloids, Hime Kozokune and Rose Mitsune. Also a new Chanloid will be coming.